


Time Reverberation

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Hermione Granger is trapped.After accidentally messing up with the Time Turner, she finds herself unable to be seen, heard, or touched. Worst still, she sees herself walking the halls and talking to her friends. Is this her future, or her past?There's only one man that can save Hermione from being lost in the depths of time. Will the Doctor be able to rescue Hermione from this strange, ethereal fate? Or will Hermione be forced to wander the halls of Hogwarts for the rest of eternity?





	Time Reverberation

There were some days Hermione hated herself for signing up for so many classes at once. It was understandable, Professor McGonagall told her, to want to study everything but sometimes she could forget that she was only 13 years old, and the laws of magic weren’t going to change overnight.

But no one would ever say Hermione Granger was a quitter. Determined now more than ever to figure out a way to go to all her classes, she’ll never forget what Professor McGonagall had told her one night in her office.

The time turner.

It was such a fragile little trinket, Hermione once thought when she first got it. How simple yet arcane it was, almost like a stopwatch. The power to go back in time, even if it was just for an hour, lay in her hands and no one else’s. She knew that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore lay an enormous trust on her with the proper use of this small device, and she had promised them absolute secrecy and absolute discretion. Nothing else could be permitted.

She knew that it was bending the rules a bit to use it on a Sunday, but her homework was piling up and she knew Harry understood why she wasn’t there at the game this time. A small shiver of fear ran up her spine at the thought of her best friend falling to his death and being powerless to save him. If it wasn’t for Professor Dumbledore, he would be dead.

That was a thought that Hermione didn’t want to entertain anymore thanks to Sirius Black being on the loose.

The halls of Hogwarts would be empty today, and she kept her head held high as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. A broom closet on the 2nd Floor would be her hiding spot today, and Hermione would be scandalized if anyone caught her in such an awkward situation.

Glancing around the hallway, Hermione tugged on the handle of the door to see if it was unlocked. The old oak slid open easily, and she slipped inside. The broom closet had an old, musty smell. Unused cleaning supplies and discarded brooms littered the floor and the wall. Her nose stung a little from the smell, but she ignored it and pulled the time turner out.

Mentally, she counted how many turns she needed to do when the door jutted open suddenly. Hermione jolted in shock and fired a stunning spell off. Fear had wrapped around her heart like a snake, dangerous thoughts of Sirius Black’s presence in the castle dancing in her head. Her hand slipped and the time turner spun out of control as the spell rebounded off a shield and slammed into her.

The world hummed out of focus. Hermione felt pain ravage her body and her naval was tugged backwards. The loud rushing of wind filled her ears and she opened her mouth to scream, only to have the sound shatter across her mind. Her vision swam with ethereal colors, ones she couldn’t even begin to describe. She felt like she was falling and yet she knew she was standing perfectly still. The universe itself it seemed was bending down on her, until with a sharp gasp of air, Hermione fell to the ground in a heap and her world went black.

When Hermione finally regained consciousness, the musty smell of the broom closet filled her nose. Hands trembling, she opened her hurting eyes. She was still in the broom closet, and even in the musty place she could feel the chilly bite of the cold Scotland morning, so she knew that she had gone back in time.

She could hear the grumblings of Filch on the other side of the door, and she shrunk back against one side of the wall as it burst open, the grumpy caretaker shuffling in and mumbling darkly to himself. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and she carefully inched around him, eyes fixed on Mrs. Norris. The cat tilted her head up a bit, but all she did was look up at her owner and meow.

Oddly, she didn’t seem to notice Hermione creeping behind her, and out the open door. “There there Mrs. Norris.” Filch cooed, and Hermione felt a bit of bile rise to her throat. Turning on her heel, she walked down the hall and towards the staircases.

Seeing that she was alone, Hermione carefully pulled her time turner out and inspected it as she slowly traversed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common room. She didn’t know what had happened to her but her head throbbed painfully every time she tried to recall what happened. The gold artifact glittered in the morning sun when she passed by a window. Frowning, she leaned in a bit and saw a large crack in one of the hourglasses, and much to her dismay, much of the sand that helped power the time turner had been deposited out.

With a sigh of defeat, she tucked it back under her shirt. She would have to tell Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore about this after the game.

Finally reaching the 7th floor, she rubbed her temples and approached the Fat Lady. “Tiddlywinks.” She said.

The Fat Lady didn’t even so much as blink at her.

Hermione frowned, and repeated the password louder. Still no response from the Fat Lady, and she could see that the portrait wasn’t asleep. Huffing, she folded her arms and glared at the portrait, a hard edge in her voice when she repeated the last password for the tower, wondering there was a password change had she had forgotten about it.

Yet she still got no response.

Anxiety and uncertainty snaked through her veins now. Hermione rattled off the password in a shaky voice and when once again that failed she started going over every password she could remember during her times at Hogwarts. She went on for a full minute, the panic increasing in her voice as nothing seemed to phase the Fat Lady.

“Pumpernickel, Balderdash, Persnickety, for the love of god open already!” She shrilled, eyes wide at the unmoving portrait. Her breath caught in her throat when it finally swung open, only to reveal a couple of older Gryffindors walking out of the portrait hole. Giving them a quick thank you, she moved her way in and the portrait snapped shut behind her. Finally, she was safe in Gryffindor tower.

The bustle of activity this early in the morning hardly surprised her, the Quidditch team was already shuffling out of bed at Oliver’s insistence. She snuck around the team, offering a quick smile at Harry as he moved downstairs. He always looked so pale and gaunt before a game. She slid in front of the growing fire and towards the girl’s common room.

She frowned, pausing on the staircase a little, the sounds of the team exiting the common room fading away as she tried to remember if she was awake at this hour or not. It had been difficult to keep track of where she was with the time turner, but after a few moment’s thought, decided that she was likely still asleep. All she had to do was creep in and get her notes. She’d know why.

Satisfied with herself, she jumped a little when the door to her dorm swung open. Gaping in disbelief, she shrank back a little as she saw herself, a few hours into the past in front of her. “Oh no…” She muttered to herself, backing up quickly down the stairs. She glanced behind her and cursed a little when she saw Harry sitting on the chair, stroking Crookshank’s head. There was no way to sneak away in time before she saw herself without a lot of unfortunate questions.

Then it felt like ice had plunged through her body, and she gasped in shock when she saw herself walk away from the stairs and down to the common room. Her eyes widened, and the blood pumping through her veins sounded like a tidal wave in her ears. How did she not see herself? Hermione knew that it was possible to turn yourself invisible with magic, but she was damn sure she had gone through herself. Fear coiled in the pit of her stomach, and she swallowed thickly.

The door to the girl’s dorm was still open and now she could smell the thick stench of something unpleasant curling in the air. Her breathing shallow, Hermione slid into her dorm and nearly gagged as the smell intensified. Slowly, she crept towards the back of the room, past Lavender and Parvati’s bed.

It was a skeleton, with dried and decaying skin wrapped around the bones like a sick blanket. Hermione’s breathing stopped for a second as the sun peeked out through the window, and the glint of a rusted, golden time turner made itself known around the neck-bone of the poor soul.

After a few moments of horrified silence, Hermione screamed.

And no one heard her.

Stumbling back, she looked around wildly towards her dorm mates, and moved over to shake Parvati awake, only to watch in horror as her hand phased through the blankets and the girl entirely. She recoiled, and Parvati just shifted in bed, totally unaffected.

Hermione stared down at her hand, her knees shaking out of fear. “This isn’t possible…” She said to herself. “This can’t be possible…”

The door was still open, and she moved down the stairs where more people were waking up now. She saw Harry and herself talking. “Harry!” She called, knowing that she was breaking a lot of rules and laws but found herself not really caring. Her best friend didn’t so much as twitch, and when Hermione approached him, she waved a hand in front of his face. He didn’t react at all.

She was now aware of how cold the fire was. Hesitantly, she moved her hand out towards it. Despite the flames burning at full capacity now, she didn’t feel any warmth from it at all. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and thrust her hand right into the fireplace.

When she opened them again, she gasped in horror as the flames phased through her hand. The world seemed to unfocus itself around her, and Hermione looked at her past self, cuddling with Crookshanks. If she really was…intangible, for lack of a better term, then this would be the ultimate test.

She reached out her hand, and it went right through her face.

Another scream built up in her throat, but she clamped down on it hard. She moved back, her heartbeat like thunder in her ears as she desperately tried to process what was happening to her and how it happened.

It all came crashing back to her at once, the answer smashing into her mind as if it had been there all along, blocked by some invisible wall she couldn’t see. The broom closet. Something had happened to her at the broom closet. She pulled out her time turner and craned her neck to see down her own shirt to catch a glimpse of the other one. It was flawless.

Now all she had to do was wait.

It was a small hope, and Hermione recognized that. A hope that once those few hours she had to wait were up and she saw what had happened, then she would suddenly become visible again. That she could be seen and touch things again. It was rare that one had a chance to observe themselves so thoroughly and how completely dull most of her day was, but she supposed that was just routine for her.

Finally, after two hours of shadowing herself and realizing wryly how dull she truly was, Hermione hovered outside the broom closet, waiting for the couple to arrive so she could see everything. Her hand curled into an uneasy fist when the two finally arrived, and she stood up straighter when they opened the door and a bright flash of light caught them both by surprise.

She was a little impressed when a shield spell was flown up so quickly and her stunning spell rebounded back into the closet. Her breath was held as the door swung open, and she moved behind them.

Hermione saw herself, red in the face, and glaring at them. Her heart stopped beating when the couple apologized, and she stormed out of the broom closet.

“No…” She said to herself, watching the retreating figure go back towards the game. “No no no that’s not what happened! That’s not what happened!” She sprinted after herself, fear urging her to go faster as the door to the entrance hall slammed shut in front of her. Hermione stood there, staring up at the door before tears pricked her eyes, and she slammed her fist on the door, and desperately pulled on the handle, sobbing.

“No…no that can’t be possible…oh god…” She beat against the door, aware that no sound was coming out of her attempts. She didn’t know what was going on anymore, but she knew that she was alone with no one to help her. A new wave of sobbing overtook her, and she curled up on herself against the door. “I don’t know what’s going on…” She whimpered to herself. “What’s happened to me?”

There was no answer, as she expected there to be none. She desperately wished that something would happen that would help her, but who would help her?

The entrance hall door jutted open with a loud creak. Hermoine jumped and stood up suddenly. Her breath caught in her throat as the door swung open wide, a soft and warm breeze tickling her face. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks when she heard an odd wheezing noise from outside. Swallowing, she stepped outside onto the steps of Hogwarts.

Despite how chilly the air was, it surprised her that there wasn’t any wind. She glanced back up at the castle and looked around, frowning when she saw nothing around her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it.

A blue police box, nestled at the edge of the forbidden forest. Something deep inside her told her to go towards the police box. She walked slowly towards it, keenly aware of the dementors hovering around on the outside, but they seemed to avoid the box whenever they got near. An unsteady breath escaped her when she finally reached it, and to her surprise the door squeaked open.

It was even stranger when a blonde woman stepped out, followed by a young-looking male and an older gentleman. They looked around for a moment, before finally noticing the castle. “Doctor!” The female said, looking up at Hogwarts in awe. “Where are we?”

“Well,” The older man, The Doctor noted, looking around his surroundings. “It appears we’re, somewhere in the United Kingdom.” He walked over to one of the trees at the forbidden forest, inspecting it. “Hm…very old place, this. That castle has been here an awfully long time.”

Hermione watched them mingle around the edge of the forest for a bit, chatting with one another and it occurred to her that these people might be the key to help. She had no idea how they got to Hogwarts in that blue box, but a burning sensation of hope was stoked in her chest. These three individuals could be her saviors.

After all, she had nothing left to lose.

“It appears there’s some sort of commotion going on over there.” The younger male said, point off towards the Quidditch pitch. “Why don’t we have a look?”

“Oh, I don’t know Ben. I think that castle looks marvelous! Look, someone’s even left the door open. I say we go there.” The female disagreed.

Hermione felt her heart sink. If they went across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch, there would be no saving her. They would be caught and shipped off to Azkaban or worse, she needed them to be in the castle. If only she could use her magic.

Her magic.

Quickly, she pulled out her wand, hands trembling now as she mentally ran through the spells she knew, trying to think of anything that she could communicate with them that something was wrong, but any spell she could think of was something that she couldn’t do yet. Somehow, she had to communicate with them using the spells she knew on hand.

It was a risk she would have to take.

“Stupefy!”

The red light slammed into the ground, and the trio jumped back in alarm. “What was that?” The girl said, looking around in confusion. There was a brief scorch mark on the ground, and now they looked on edge. “Hello?” She said, edging out closer. “Is anyone there?”

“Careful Pol,” Ben said, putting his hand on her arm. “We don’t know where that came from.”

Hermione stared at the smoldering ground and aimed carefully. She fired spell after spell, the ground flattening as she slowly carved out the only message that would get across her plight as quickly as possible. When she was done, the three strangers looked surprised, before they all frowned.

“Help me.” Polly, Hermione assumed her name was, said. She turned towards her friend. “Doctor?”

The elderly man stepped forward, looking all around before humming. “Well, it seems like we can’t leave just yet. Hello! Can you hear us?”

Hermione wanted to cry. “Yes!” She yelled, although she knew it wouldn’t do her any good. “Yes, I can! I can hear you just fine!”

“We’re headed towards the castle!” The Doctor said, loudly and slowly. “If you’re still there, follow us.”

Her breath caught in her throat when The Doctor led his friends up the grounds towards the entrance hall. Eagerly, Hermione had to run a little to catch up with them, and they all slipped through the open doors. The trio paused, staring up in wonder at the sight surrounding them.

“Doctor, how are we gonna help if we don’t know where to look?” Ben asked, glancing around the entrance curiously.

“Well, we’ll just have to look around until whoever left that message tells us otherwise, won’t we?” He wrung his hands in excitement, and eagerly walked over to the great hall’s doors and pushed them open. “Oh! It looks like we’ve found the dining hall!”

Hermione followed them and couldn’t help the fond little smile as they looked around the great hall with glee. Polly moved into the hall properly, staring up at the ceiling. “Doctor! Look at the ceiling! It’s not there!”

The Doctor hummed, joining his friend and looking up with her. His eyes glittered with excitement. “No Polly, I think it is there. If you concentrate hard enough, you can see where the ceiling starts. It looks like whoever designed this place is very clever, quite clever indeed.”

Hermione snorted at that, knowing for sure that these were strangers despite their accents. Anyone who went to Hogwarts knew how old it was. Then she frowned and regarded them curiously. They couldn’t be muggles, could they? Muggles couldn’t see Hogwarts of course, but…

No, she needed to focus on figuring out a way to get them to the second floor. Glancing around, Hermione tried to find something that could get their attention. Breakfast was already done, and the banners wouldn’t be enough. She sighed out in frustration, before with a sharp gasp pointed out towards the point hourglasses and made one shatter.

The noise made the trio jump in alarm, and they turned sharply, looking around wildly. Hermione herself flinched a little at the noise as the Doctor strode forward, the lines on his face increasing as he carefully bent down and picked up one of the red gemstones, examining them before looking back up at the hourglasses. “How curious…” He mumbled, walking forward to examine them more. “I wonder what these are for?”

“They’re each a different color!” Polly exclaimed, looking back up at the banners then towards the hourglasses again. “They’re matching the banners.”

Hermione stepped back and flicked her wand down at the scattered rubies. She held her breath and carefully arranged them into an arrow, pointing back out towards the door. Ben frowned. “Looks like our ghost friend wants us out.”

The Doctor looked around the room curiously, and the great hall’s doors swung open. Hermione blinked a little and looked down at her wand. Had she done that? None the less, she manipulated the stones again to skid across the floor and point towards the staircase.

“It appears, we’re expected on one of the upper floors.” The Doctor replied happily, wringing his hands with glee and adjusting his bowtie a little. Gleefully, he went up the stairs, followed by Ben and Polly.

For once, Hermione prayed that the staircases would cooperate and lead them in the direction they were meant to be. The Doctor and his friends stopped as the staircase swung forward, gliding through the air and waiting patiently for them to climb. “Moving staircases! What kind of place is this?” Polly asked, ascending the stairs with her friends, Hermione in tow.

“That Polly, is an excellent question. Look, I think even the portraits are moving!” The Doctor, with a big smile once he reached the first floor, smiled and waved at one of the portraits. The portrait, much to Hermione’s astonishment, waved back. “What you’re looking for good sir, won’t be found here.” He indicated the staircase. “The second floor is where you’re needed.”

The Doctor, clearly surprised that the portrait talked, quickly regained his composure. Clutching his lapels, he gave the portrait an appreciative nod. “Thank you, my good man. Come along now, Ben, Polly.”

Gaping at the portrait, Ben and Polly followed the Doctor up the staircases. Once they were gone, the portrait cleared his throat. “And, Miss Granger?”

Hermione paused, stopping dead in her tracks and staring up at the portrait in awe. “Help is always available at Hogwarts for those who ask. Have faith that you can lead him to your plight.”

Tears pricked her eyes, and she quickly wiped them with a nod before hurrying after the Doctor and his friends. She sniffled, entering the second floor with them. The broom closet wasn’t far now, but as they walked down the hall, Hermione realized to her horror that Myrtle had flooded her bathroom again, and the trio paused at the sound of the ghost crying.

“Do you hear that?” Polly asked, stepping closer to the bathroom. “It sounds like…crying!”

“Maybe that’s who we’re supposed to help!” Ben proclaimed, and to her horror started marching towards Myrtle’s bathroom. Hermione felt panic and fear coil in her chest again before she snapped her wand out and yelled the first spell she could think of.

A wall of blue flames sprung up in front of Ben, stopping him in his tracks and sending him scurrying back towards Polly and The Doctor. “Bloody hell!” He exclaimed, clutching onto his friends tightly.

Lip trembling, Hermione manipulated the bluebell flames as best she could down the corridor towards the broom closet. Tears streamed down her face as the Doctor looked at the door, then towards the flames. “Come along you two, I think that’s not the way forward…”

The trio fled down the corridor, surrounded by the flames that Hermione kept manipulating until they reached the broom closet. She felt tired now, weary from using so much magic but she couldn’t give up yet. Reaching down deep inside, she willed the fires to roar up in front of the trio, blocking them from going any further.

The Doctor looked around. “Is this where we have to go!?” He sounded a little indignant, and Hermione felt herself flush with shame. “Because I don’t appreciate this sort of treatment you know!” Adjusting his overcoat, he swung the door open to the broom closet and stepped in haughtily.

Ben and Polly followed, frowning at the stuffy air and cramp space. “Erm…Doctor…” Polly trailed off unsurely. “I think this is just a broom cupboard…”

The Doctor gave Polly a nod but crouched down on the floor. “Ah, but there’s something here that shouldn’t be. What do you think of this?” He gently scooped up some of the time turner’s sand into his palm and held it up for his friends to see.

Ben frowned. “Well it’s just sand!”

The Doctor held up a finger at him and wagged it in an admonishing manner. “Ah, but this isn’t sand Ben, that’s the thing. This is substance from an extremely crude form of time travel known as a Time Turner. It was one of the first methods of traveling through time ever invented! I’ve never seen one personally, but I think I understand what happened here now.” He stood up, dusting his hands and looking pleased with himself, as if he solved some big mystery. “And I think I understand why we landed here. Hello! You can hear us, correct?”

Polly frowned. “Doctor, I don’t know what you’re- “She gasped out in alarm when Hermione sent a wave of green sparkles from her wand.

The Doctor clapped his hands with joy. “Excellent, excellent!” He raised his voice again, speaking slowly. “You’ll have to accompany us back to my ship; the TARDIS will make you right as rain! Come along you two!”

Edging past his two friends, The Doctor stepped out of the hall and walked confidently back down towards the staircase. Ben and Polly shared an exasperated look and followed their friends, Hermione keeping pace with him, her heart racing.

They walked in silence, the staircases staying motionless, as if the castle itself was escorting them towards whatever the TARDIS was. The doors to the entrance hall opened on their own accord, and the sounds of the quidditch game filtered into Hermione’s ears as she followed the Doctor down to the police box, watching him pull a key out and opening it with a flourish. “Get in!” He called out, waiting patiently while Ben and Polly shuffled in.

Hermione stepped into the TARDIS, jaw hanging open at the sleek white room. She looked back out at the grounds and walked around the strange looking object in the middle of the room. Buttons, switches, dials, and knobs littered it, and The Doctor pranced around, pushing and flicking without a care in the world. “Now, if you’re here, send out more of those sparkles!”

She did so, and he clapped his hands gleefully. “Excellent! Excellent!” He pulled up a chair and plopped it down in front of the strange machine. Without a word, he down a hall and came back with a couple of cables, hooking them up to the machine first before into the chair. “Sit here, and we’ll fix you up in no time!”

Ben stepped forward, sounding fed up with the lack of explanation as Hermione sat down in the chair unsurely. “Doctor, what’s going on? There’s nothing there!”

The Doctor held up a finger and pushed a button. “Watch Ben.”

There was a stirring in her gut. She hunched over a little, the urge to vomit building up as the bile rose to her throat. A similar sensation of being squeezed through a tube, of being pulled through an endless void. Colors swam in her vision and Hermione gripped the arms of the chair tightly, panting hard and doing her best to stay sitting when the world unfocused.

Then it was all over, and she slumped in the chair, panting. Her eyes felt heavy and she tried to sit up. A gentle but firm hand was placed on her shoulder. “Now now, my dear. You just rest. Polly? Why don’t you fetch this young lady some water, hmm?”

Polly stuttered something out, and Hermione heard boots rushing on the floor, off to god knows where. A few seconds later, Polly returned, and Hermione felt a cool class in her hands which was lifted to her lips.

The Doctor’s voice was warm and soothing to her as she downed the water. “There, drink up now. You’re all right.”

Hermione, finally having enough strength to sit up properly, cracked open her eyes to see Ben staring incredulously at her. “Doctor, who on earth is she? And how did she get here?”

The Doctor adjusted his bowtie again and smiled at his friend. Hermione saw his eyes shine with intelligence, and a small mischievous smile appeared on his face. “It appears our young ghost here, accidentally jumped a time track.”

Ben, Polly, and Hermione stared at the Doctor blankly, and it was Polly who spoke first. “What’s a time track? And how did she jump it?

The Doctor, who looked like a child eager to please his teacher, strode over to Hermione and bent a little so he was eye-level with her. “May I borrow your time turner for a moment?” Nodding, Hermoine carefully extracted it and handed it to him. The Doctor examined it for a moment, before nodding in satisfaction.

Turning to his friends, he held it up for them to inspect. “You see Ben, Polly, our young friend here has a special device known as time turner, as I said earlier. And do you see that little crack there?” They both nodded, watching with rapt attention. “Well, it appears that it got damaged somehow. Normally, when you turn this little knob here,” He spun it, and to Hermione’s amazement nothing happened. “You travel backwards in time!”

Polly frowned, staring at the time turner now. “But it’s not working!”

The Doctor nodded and held it up a little closer for her. “Do you see that crack there? I suspect that it was damaged while in use, and she jumped a time track. Oh, how do I put this…” He paused, pacing back and forth a little. “Basically, she was stuck in a sort of, intangible state. She had shifted from the normal flow of time into an alternate side flow, so to speak. Like a river branching off into a creek. Except oh, not quite…” He mumbled a little to himself, before shaking his head. “Now, normally, this sort of problem corrects itself on its own, but since the Time Turner is ah, a rather crude form of time travel as I said, our, young friend here, what was your name?”

Hermione, enraptured by his explanation, blinked a little. “Hermione Granger, sir.”

The Doctor nodded, and smiled. “Our young friend Miss Granger was stuck. At least until we arrived, and she was clever enough to communicate with us and lead us to the problem.”

Hermione flushed under the praise, and slowly stood on her feet. “Thank you, sir, really. I thought I’d never come back…”

The Doctor beamed at her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “Think nothing of its Miss Granger, but, if I may ask, based on your uniform…we’re at Hogwarts, aren’t we?”

She nodded, and Polly stepped up. “Hogwarts? What’s that?”

Ben stepped up beside her, giving Hermione a suspicious look. “And are you the one who made those flames and broke that hourglass?” Hermione squirmed under the questions, until the Doctor placed a placating hand on her shoulder.

“I think Miss Granger can explain all of that while she gives us a tour of the castle, hm? I’ve always wanted to see Hogwarts. Last time I was here, I never got the chance to visit.”

Hermione looked up at the Doctor in surprise as he gently guided her up and lead her back outside of the TARDIS, Ben and Polly following her. “You’ve been to Hogwarts before, sir?”

The Doctor nodded, and smiled. “A long time ago my dear, a long time ago. Shall we be off?”

There was a warmth to the Doctor’s face and eyes that made Hermione feel at ease. Taking a small breath, she looked out towards Hogwarts. Somewhere, deep down, she knew that the castle had helped her. She didn’t know how just yet, and maybe she never would.

Whatever it was, she smiled up at the Doctor and escorted him up towards the castle. Eager to show the curious the place she called home away from home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Finally done! Expect more Doctor Who crossovers in the future, I'm planning on doing more than just this! Thank you for everyone who read this, reviews and concrit are welcome c:


End file.
